1000 Words
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Song fic. First Fruits Basket fic! KyoYuki! Review.


1000 Words  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: Hello its me again!! I'm back!! And with my first Fruits Basket story!!!  
  
Shadow: Joy.  
  
Manty-Chan: It's a song fic and a one-shot!!  
  
Ihsan: It's a Yuki/Kyo fic.  
  
Trinton: Cat doesn't own Fruits Basket or the song 1000 words, its from Final Fantasy X-2: The International version.  
  
Cat: Enjoy! And it is told in Yuki's POV *.* Song  
  
*~*Story*~*  
  
*I know you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily*  
  
Everybody believes you to be brash, reckless and loud. But I know better, in fact I know you better than any one else, after all I am your lover. Everybody thought we hated each other, but we fought because it killed us to keep our hands off one another. I love you so much my darling kitten, the time we spent together in our secret spot among the forest was like a dream, with your soft voice talking in a soft purr, not that gruff voice that everybody assumes you have but your true voice, the voice I fell in love with. With your soothing caresses and soothing words you made me believe that we could never be separated. But like a dream it must end.  
  
*I act so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily*  
  
When we first met I was so cold but you persisted me in your own way. Fighting and saying harsh things in public, but gentle and so, so sweet in private. You made me feel like the prince everybody claimed I am but you would joke and smile and laugh when I asked you why we still had to fight. You'd laugh and say; "The cat and rat hate each other, love, and besides I still have to beat you, rat!" I never understood and you never told me why, why it was so important that you have to beat me, you already have my heart, my soul, my body, so what do you hope to accomplish by beating me? So, I asked you, but you didn't answer and I burst into tears because it hurt me so much to hurt you. You gathered me up in your strong arms and held me close to your heart and you said; "My darling, beautiful rat, listen.it beats because you love me, if you didn't I would die." I stopped sobbing then and through my arms around your neck and kissed your ruby lips with so much passion my heart ached because something deep inside said someday I was going to loose you. I remember the day when I finally realized I loved you, I looked for you everywhere, when all of a sudden my sensitive nose picked up the scent of blood and I found you lying there in your blood and my heart stopped. Luckily Shigure and Torhu was there and they were able to keep you alive while I ran to call Hatori. I couldn't bare to see you like that, so pale, so lifeless and the thought that I could loose you just as soon as I found you I couldn't handle it. We were so happy, keeping our little affair a secret from our family but the day I was dreading came. I didn't loose you to death, disease, or even to another guy, you are far to loyal for that, but I lost you to family. All because of the stupid curse, stupid traditions and a stupid head of the house. I never understood how you could feel sorry for him or why you would help everybody as much as you can even when they went out of their way to make your life miserable. When Akito came with Hatori to take you away, I ran up to my room to sob, I didn't say goodbye, I just couldn't say goodbye to my heart, my soul, my love. You went without a fuss, you gave me a soft smile and made my heart ache farther, whose going to be there to chase the nightmares away, whose going to keep the inner demons away. I miss you so much my kitten and I hurt knowing that I am free but you are locked up. I need your warmth because I am so cold.  
  
*:Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But I still swore To hide the pain when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart*  
  
I found a note telling me not to cry and that someday you'll be back. But I cried anyway because I didn't do anything to keep you safe, while you always protected me. I think Torhu knew because she came home one day with a stuffed orange cat and told me that if I truly loved him that we'll find a way to be together and I just had to be patient and he'll be back. This stuffed cat comes with me everywhere but I'm not strong like you, so how can I free you, but I'm not afraid to speak my heart.  
  
*Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings.*  
  
Every night I remember you and send you soothing words on the wind. I tell you, what the moon looks like and the stars, because I know your straining your eyes through the bamboo bars to get a glimpse of the sky.  
  
*Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever*  
  
I send you gentle as I remember yours. I sigh as I turn over to stare at the wall, I close my eyes daydreaming of a day when I was resting and you slipped into my room through the open window and cuddle up next to me, I never felt so happy or so safe. I feel a weight sitting on my bed and I turn hoping that its Kyo. I sigh when I realize its just Torhu. She smiles at me and rests a hand on my arm. "Yuki, you've been mopping for months now, if you want him to come home you have to accept him." "But I do." "Yes, you know, I know, and Kyo knows but what about everybody else? I seem to recall that if the you accept Kyo then Akito can't lock him up and he has to make him part of the family because it says so in the curse and you know how Akito is in following the curse to the letter." She smiles at me once more before getting up to leave, I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before I get up, run downstairs and out the door heading for main house and my beloved.  
  
*Oh a thousand words (a thousand words) Have never been spoken (Oh yeah) They'll fly to you They'll carry you home (carry you home) and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)*  
  
I run to Akito's room panting and scared out of my mind but I have to do this, if I want to free Kyo, I have to stand up to Akito. "I want him back, Akito, you can't keep him locked up." I said looking into his dark blue eyes, he smirks at me and says; "Oh really, why can't I keep him locked up? He has never beat you, so why should he go free?" "But he did beat me, he did, he has my heart, I love him, and nothing you say or do will ever change that." I stop and stare at him and he's smiling. "Very well, you can free him. Since you accept him I have no grounds in which to keep him locked up." I stare at him in shock before turning and bolting out of the room.  
  
"It's about time, uh Hatori."  
  
"Yes, I was wondering when he would come forward with his love for Kyo."  
  
I reach the place where Kyo is imprisoned and flung open the door and ran to him. I sobbed as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to get to you, Kyo. Forgive me?" You chuckle deeply as you run your hands down my back. "I never was worried and Akito knew, I told you he's not that bad, but he couldn't let me stay free without valid evidence that you accept me, so his hands were tied. And forgive you, there's no need, I love you Yuki and you didn't do anything for which I have to forgive you for." He lifts my chin up and places a soft kiss on my pale lips.  
  
*And a thousand words (Ohh) Call out through the ages (call through the ages) They'll cradle you (oh yeah) Turn all of the lonely years to only days (only days) They'll hold you forever."  
  
End  
  
Cat: So, what did you think? Review please!! 


End file.
